


Mint Chip

by Lichtschwert



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Reylo - Freeform, Roommates to lovers, Sexual Tension, Smut, Star Wars Modern AU, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtschwert/pseuds/Lichtschwert
Summary: Rey was eating ice cream naked in the kitchen—nipples were hard and chocolate was melting. Guess who walked in?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	Mint Chip

With one last quick jerk, Rey finished grating the orange. Gently, she lowered her spatula into the mixture of butter, sugar, and flour inhaling deeply as the bits of bittersweet chocolate intermingled with the fragrant orange zest. A wide smile spread across her face. This was it—this was the night she would exceptionally do what pleased her. In this case, her self-indulgent evening commenced with orange chocolate muffins.

She put the bowl on the counter in the kitchen—a kitchen was almost an overstatement as it consisted of a small fridge, a tiny sink, and an ancient oven—as she looked for the wine opener. This counter was Rey’s favorite spot in the whole apartment, where she could experiment with new recipes or drink her tea while listening to her roommates complain about their day. Most importantly, however, the open concept allowed a straight view at the door in case Ben entered the apartment.

Ben—who was Poe’s best friend and therefore had moved in with them last year.  
Ben—who was what sex dreams were made out of and accordingly paralyzed Rey whenever she was nearby.  
Ben—who seemed to only work, never to enjoy the simple pleasure of orange chocolate muffins.

It was essential that in the off chance that Ben got home at a normal hour, Rey had the advantage of several seconds to compose herself and plaster on a smile on her face, hopefully conveying indifference and adorableness at the same time.

Steadfastly vowing not to let her feelings be destroyed by rejection, she preferred to adore from afar and suffer in silence. Never showing any interest in anything but his work, he always darted straight to his room, even if by some miracle he did come home early. In other words, she was sadly certain that he wasn’t interested in her and she faked disinterest in return with determination.

Suspecting some of her feelings, Finn often teased her. “No date tonight again, Rey?” he would say whenever she settled on the couch to watch the Matrix with the group for the fifth time. “You love the Matrix that much, huh?” To be honest, she often felt as if she would cheat herself out of what she wanted by even looking at other men. Not that she’d ever admit that to Finn.

However, tonight was not about unfulfilled sexual—or worse emotional, but she profoundly refused to analyze her feelings on that matter further—desires. All three roommates, including Ben Solo, were out of town. She needed a break from work, from roommates asking her to watch the Matrix, and from … Ben. This was her apartment until Sunday night and she was going to exploit her freedom.

Cursing her petite frame, she had to extend on her tiptoes to reach the extra large wine glass, but it was worth the effort. As her lips enclosed the delicate glass taking her first sip, the rich flavor of black currants and sweet strawberries exploded in her mouth. Quickly, her tongue darted out to capture a stray drop from her lip and she leaned against the counter humming in contentment.

Next on the agenda was a bath with her favorite fanfiction on her iPad. She had been patiently saving the newest chapter solely for this moment—a testament of her self-discipline, as it was about to get steamy.

After she placed the iPad and wine glass on the floor by the bathtub, she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Unsnapping the hooks of her bra, she liberated her breasts from the confining net of black lace. It was a sensation like no other when her free breasts bounced against her skin, her nipples relishing their unobstructed freedom. Tossing her pants away, she peeled off her panties and as that last piece of fabric left her skin, the stress from the long workweek dropped off her shoulders. She felt … free.

Gradually, she lowered herself into the steamy tub, every inch of her skin embraced by hot water, so gently. A bath was a magical experience indeed. As she breathed in the aroma of lavender, all of the tension in her muscles melted away, the pressure in her chest giving way to relaxation. With wet fingers she picked up the wine glass and leaning back deeper into the water, she took another sip of the dark fluid. This particular wine had been a present from _Ben_.

Her misbehaved mind couldn’t help itself and had to return with its unruly thoughts to that man—particularly to Thursday morning, two days ago. She was running late to work, as always, needing coffee and a shower and not having time for either. In a wild panic, she stormed in just her tank top and yoga pants into the kitchen.

Ben should have been at work by that time, but there he was: standing in that minuscule kitchen like an unmoving mountain restricting her access to the holy grail of the coffee machine.

“Passing by,” Rey murmured nervously as she tried to squeeze by. She tried to pass by facing with her back to the stove and her front to Ben, which in hindsight had been a mistake. By accident, the very tip of her nipple touched Ben’s arm. Ben instantly whirled around and coffee from his mug splashed all over Rey.

Instead of being thankful that the liquid had been cold, Rey was captivated by Ben’s eyes as he stared in utter disbelief at her drenched form. The normally warm irises were turning darker by the second as they followed the droplets of brown coffee dripping from her face onto her chest. Every drop that hit her top added to the gradually spreading stain on her breasts, clinging tightly to her skin.

A loud crash shook them out of their stasis. In horror, Rey looked down to the ground, where a thousand ceramic pieces lay between them, once having been a mug. Whispering indecipherable words under his nose, Ben dropped to his knees. Unfortunately, so had Rey and their foreheads smashed against one another, causing Rey to fall backward. Holding her forehead. she stared mutely at Ben. This was the longest they had ever interacted and she was coming to the conclusion, that it might be better for both if they returned to avoiding each other.

“I’m sorry, so sorry,” he babbled, collecting the little pieces of what used to be a mug. As he looked up, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

Then he … leaned forward. His hand reached towards her face and his long fingers lifted her chin.

“Are you alright,” he asked, unaware of how his sultry voice made Rey’s heart skip a beat, her tingling toes digging into the ground, ensuring she didn’t move and lose his touch. It was so gentle, Rey almost didn’t realize how cold and cramped she felt on the floor. All she could see were his plump lips, so close to her face she didn’t dare let out her breath.

It was in this position—Rey tensely sitting on the floor with her legs spread out and Ben kneeling in front of her with his knees in the spilled coffee while holding her chin—that Finn found them.

Ben hastily pulled back his hand as they both looked up into Finn’s scrunched up face.

“You broke Rey’s favorite mug?” Finn demanded, incredulous.

“Her. Favorite. Mug,” Ben repeated, all remainder of color draining from his already pale face.

Rey hadn’t even paid attention to which mug he had been holding, but as she strained her eyes she could make out the writing on the broken pieces: “Come to the dark side, we have cookies.” The destroyed drawing of Darth Vader in an apron holding a plate of cookies was looking back at her. Yes, it had been her favorite mug.

“You're lucky to survive breaking the only thing she brought back from the UK. Are you guys okay? Why are you sitting in coffee?” He raised his eyebrows and gave Rey a questioning look. “Rey, you know you're gonna be late, right?”

Ignoring the weakness in her legs, Rey jumped up and stumbled into the bathroom locking the door behind her with trembling fingers. Off-balance, she grabbed the sink to steady herself. She washed the coffee off her flushed face, the cold water not helping at all to calm down the burning in her cheeks. As she looked up, she had to fight the urge to bite her cheek again. Hard nipples peeking through her coffee drenched—basically transparent—yoga top were staring back at her in the mirror.

Peachy! She made a total fool out of herself! She might as well have run into him naked, so little did her outfit leave to the imagination. Touching her chin, where his fingers had been a few minutes ago, she sighed. His reaction was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Could she dare hope that—

Rey stilled, as yelling rang out from the kitchen followed by stomping and door slamming. A moment later, a very gentle knock on the bathroom door was followed by Finn clearing his throat. Rey, pulling a towel off the rack to cover her front, opened the door.

A wide smile on Finn’s face greeted her. “Don’t worry! I told that cold brick of stone to get you a new mug and not to use your stuff!”

As the burn on Rey’s cheeks intensified, she fidgeted with the corner of the towel. Ah yes, that had been her favorite mug. With the memory of Ben’s fingers on her chin still so strong, it was difficult to think of a piece of ceramic.

“Um, thank you?” she whispered.

“No worries! I got you.” Finn was still grinning that big addicting smile of his. “I don’t totally get how Poe can be friends with that vampire. But he does pay rent on time.”

Shrugging his shoulders, he walked back to the kitchen, and without turning back, called: “I’ll make us fresh coffee!”

Rey was still standing in the same spot when Ben’s door flew open. As his eyes reached Rey, he froze, his cheeks flushing a darker shade of red. Lowering his eyes quickly, he left the apartment without a word. _Better not to hope_ , Rey thought to herself.

The next morning Rey opened up her bedroom door to find a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon standing on the ground next to a new mug. The mug was adorned with a drawing of baby Kylo Ren and written on it was: “Welcome to the dark side. We lied about the cookies.” A note was attached to it in meticulous handwriting.

“ _Sorry, Ben_.”

And this was how she ended up drinking a wine that was probably worth more than her groceries for two months on a Saturday evening while sitting in her hot bath and thinking way too much about not thinking about Ben. Accepting that peace and tranquility would not find her in the bath, she lifted herself spilling some bathwater.

Her hot skin tingled as it left the warm safety of the bath, the water droplets clinging to her skin losing their heat, forcing her to quickly towel off. As she was pulling up her pink panties, an idea struck her and as it was with ideas, their genius would only be proven after the fact.

A very specific moment in her favorite TV show “Friends” rooted itself into her mind, refusing to leave. _Rachel was alone at home—like Rey—and decided to walk around naked!_ Rey was generally risk-averse, but with the lovely wine in her system and the feeling of accomplishment after a lot of work done, she felt rather daring tonight.

This was why Rey returned to the kitchen with the now empty wine glass and her iPad—in nothing but her underpants. Admittedly, being naked around the apartment felt both liberating and intoxicating, like she was breaking a taboo nobody else dared to infringe on, like she was starting a rebellion.

With fresh energy, she jumped to her iPad and selected “Love to love you baby”. Singing along with the wooden spatula (she had to correctly reenact the Rachel scene) was followed by pouring the muffin dough into the pre-greased pan, sliding the pan into the oven, and setting her timer. After one last butt shake as the final note of the song hit, she decided it was time.

It was time for _the_ ice cream.

Ice cream naked in the kitchen. Ice cream naked in the kitchen while reading naughty fanfiction. _Ben_ ’s ice cream naked in the kitchen while reading naughty fanfiction.

Taking a deep breath of air, she gathered up her courage and opened the freezer.

There _it_ was.

Ben’s mint chip ice cream. Rey held her breath. She had been witness to Ben exploding on Finn when the latter once tried his ice cream without permission. She was naughty!

There would be consequences to her actions.

Yet for some reason, Ben’s punishment sounded like a fantastic idea right now. There was silence in her head for a moment. Yes, it was definitely time to stop drinking the wine, since her thoughts were taking a dangerous turn.

Her nipples still hot from the bath, hardened from the cold of the freezer as she was contemplating her options. Swearing to herself that she would buy Ben a new ice cream tomorrow and he wouldn’t even realize her crime, she reached into the freezer and pulled the naughtiness-inducing ice cream out.

Carefully, she placed the pint next to the iPad on the counter. Her spoon glided into the ice cream and as it reached her tongue, her mind imploded. The freshness of real mint spread over her taste buds at the same time as she was hit with the flavor of bittersweet chocolate pieces melting on her tongue. This was the best mint chip ice cream she had ever tasted and worthy of every misconduct. Savoring every spoon of the forbidden delight, she swiped down on her iPad to read in between bites.

_The tall and broody protagonist engaged in a fierce battle with his love interest, dropped his lightsaber mid-strike, instead lunging himself at her, kissing her relentlessly. Dropping her staff as well, she threw her arms around him, sinking into his kiss. Effortlessly, he lifted her and pushed her against the window, behind it the whole galaxy._

Rey bit her cheek, she had been waiting for this scene for months and it had been worth it. While the slow burn in this fanfic had been masterful—the sexual tension keeping her awake at night—she couldn’t wait any second longer to finally see them confront their feelings for each other and … kiss. She was a hopeless romantic after all.

Did it just sound as if the door to the apartment was being opened? She didn’t care, she had to read the next paragraph to see what happened next—no matter what was happening around her, burglars and intruders could wait. Only one more word, one more sentence, and then she would see if the door wasn’t locked correctly or if the wind was hitting it again. In the end, it was probably her heart pounding too loud in her head anyway.

_The protagonist couldn’t stop himself from kissing her face, her neck, her shoulders … in a trail of his adoration. His fingers dug deeper into her hips, trying to push himself closer to her, to be one with her. She stopped his face with both her hands and as her fingers gently trailed along his jaw, she whispered: “I want you.” Instantly, he ripped her top—_

An awful noise suddenly rang out right next to her, pulling her out of the delicious moment of fantasy and ice cream extravaganza. Her alarm for the muffins had gone off. Jumping off the counter, Rey put on her baking mittens. She must have been a sight to behold—naked but for her pink undies and blue baking mittens. As she pulled the muffins out and put them on the counter, the smell of orange and chocolate spread, engulfing the whole apartment.

Now there was no more space on the counter and not wanting to burn her naked body on the hot tin, Rey leaned on her elbows next to the pan and greedily grabbed another spoon of the ice cream. Putting it into her mouth, she slowly sucked off the icy treat, a shameless moan escaping her. What was in that ice cream?

_The protagonist had begun to passionately kiss his way towards his lover’s breasts. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back against the window, as she ran her hands through his hair over his chest to his strong muscular arms holding her in an unshakable and safe grip…_

_Arms like Ben’s_ , her treacherous mind added.

A fluttery sensation emerged in Rey’s stomach, transforming into heat, spreading to her chest and between her legs. With her skin suddenly over-sensitive, the awareness of her nakedness intensified, she felt the chill of air against her spine, the hardness of the floor underneath her feet. The throb between her legs deepened with every word read, pulsating to the tips of her toes. The need for touch—for friction—was both divine and frustrating.

Why was the author ending the chapter on a cliffhanger after a sex scene? Some authors were simply heartless.

To calm her excitement she stood up and stuffed an enormous bite of ice cream into her mouth. This was the last one, she told herself. Unfortunately, it had been an ambitious spoonful and therefore far too big. Unsuccessfully she tried to lick the spoon fast enough to capture the dripping delicacy—but it was too late—two big chunks had landed on her chest.

 _Now I know why you don’t eat ice cream naked_ , Rey thought to herself, frustrated. One dollop had landed between her breasts, gliding slowly towards her panties, the second one had fallen onto her left breast, a small chocolate piece sliding to her nipple. Stopping all movement, she looked down at her messy body.

That’s when she heard it.

A deep and husky gasp—from the door.

The pounding in Rey’s ears was so forceful, for a moment she couldn’t hear anything but her own heart, as it tried to explode out of her chest. A shiver ran down her spine making her involuntarily straighten her back, curling her toes, freezing any further motion.

Life didn’t prepare you for situations like this. Here she was, standing in the kitchen with ice cream melting between her breasts and somebody was at the door. Maybe—hopefully—it was a burglar and then she didn’t have to endure the embarrassment of explaining all of this to Poe.

Nonchalantly she lifted her gaze—spoon in one hand and still very much naked—to look at the person, who was about to ruin her night.

Ben.

He was standing there, right in front of the door—in all of his tallness and majesty—his hands balled into fists, gaping at her with his mouth open. All muscles in his face tightened, highlighting his strong features, his eyes locked with hers, firm and penetrating.

Of course, it would be Ben … life didn’t have any mercy.

Rey shifted from one foot to the other. She had two options—she could run to her bedroom to die in shame or she could pretend that she was cool with it, gracefully walking towards the shower. Both options had their benefits. Deep in her indecision, she remained standing staring back at him, gauging his reaction.

No sound escaped his sumptuous lips, as they parted further. Ever so slowly, his gaze dipped from her breasts to her panties following the trail of ice cream. He leaned forward, thrusting out his chest, as he forced himself out of his freeze to walk towards her. Right in front of her, he stopped, looking down into her eyes, his pupils so dilated they looked almost black, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths. He lowered himself, slowly going down to his knees, one leg at a time, being as tall as he was, his face exactly at the height of her breasts.

Rey’s body had never been so conscious of another being next to her, of their proximity. Hotter than in the bath, she was aware of how soft her skin was, hypersensitive, begging to be touched by him in any way possible, goosebumps all over her body. Every breath felt like it was her first, her lungs expanding beyond their normal capacity, straining against her heart beating too fast.

Inching towards her breast, Ben looked up, right before his lips touched her nipple. He didn’t move any further awaiting her confirmation, his gaze wild with lust staring up to her.

Trembling, Rey nodded her head.

Ben leaned forward with so much fervor, Rey had to grab the counter, his hot lips enclosing her cold, hardened nipple. His tongue circled, licking off the piece of chocolate. A growl of satisfaction escaped his mouth, vibrating through Rey’s breast.

It caused a racing warm sensation to pulse through her body between her legs, a tingly twitching beginning right there craving for friction. As her mind imagined finding that friction against Ben’s tongue, she blanked out for a moment, swaying on her feet, helplessly letting out a moan. Ben grabbed her bottom tighter, holding her safely in place in a powerful grip, as his tongue slowly swiveled from her nipple over her breast towards the middle of her stomach.

Rey’s other breast was burning with the desire to be touched, her nipple hardening so much it hurt. Ben, however, was distracted by the trail of ice cream and unhurriedly followed it towards her panties. Every time he sucked another piece of chocolate off her skin, her view got a little bit blurrier. His lips were trailing lower and lower and as he reached the rim of her underwear, his teeth grabbed the pink lace while his hands gently pushed her closer, each one of his fingers digging into her bottom with pleasurable pressure.

Rey’s hips jerked forward involuntarily, trying to press themselves closer to him as if they had a mind of their own. The throbbing between her legs became unbearable, imploring to be quenched. Her mind like a burning inferno, she was willing to do anything to satisfy the overwhelming need to feel his touch there.

Just then, Rey’s ears picked up a distinct noise coming from the door—the handle turning—leaving Rey no time to do anything but look up and watch in utter horror as the door opened. Because this night had already proven that Rey had no reflexes, she remained frozen in her position, Ben not faring any better, hovering with his face right between her legs, his fingers clinging to Rey’s body.

Poe’s facial expression as he walked in, stopping in his tracks, might have been hilarious in a different context. His eyes widened, raising his eyebrows almost into his hairline, while his mouth kept on opening impossibly wider. Looking Rey and Ben up and down, his face slowly distorted into the most malicious smirk a human face would allow.

“Well, what do we have here?”

“Um.” This was not Rey’s best reply of the year.

“Finn owns me _so_ much money.” Poe giggled to himself, as he leaned with one arm against the door frame.

Why on earth was everybody here? Couldn’t they stick to their plans and be out? Obviously, she didn’t mind Ben being back and doing whatever he had been doing. But did Poe have to walk in on them? After a year of hopeless pining, Ben would probably run away now and hide in his room out of shame. Maybe he would even move out? Rey wouldn’t put it past him.

Her agonizing train of thought was interrupted by movement under her beltline. Ben got up. He looked at Poe with what could only be described as the look of death. Then he scooped Rey up into his arms bridal style and walked towards his room with a determined stomp.

“This is none of your business” he huffed out while passing Poe, already reaching the door to his room.

In awe of the strong arms carrying her, Rey couldn’t help herself and pressed her cheek into his chest which seemed to be sculpted out of marble. He smelled of sandalwood and … black currants, reminding her of his delicious wine.

Gently, Ben lowered Rey onto his bed and then locked the door behind him. As he sat down next to her, the bed made a dip pushing Rey closer to him. He gave her a wary smile—the first smile ever really—and then ran a hand through his long black hair, his muscular arms flexing under his black long-sleeve shirt.

The realization hit her that she was still naked solely in her panties, while Ben was fully dressed and unfortunately no longer sucking her breasts. Frantically, she looked around his room, her eyes finding a black t-shirt hanging on a chair. Quickly, she grabbed it, but never managed to put it on.

A powerful hand had grabbed hers with a gentle but determined grip. Rey hitched a breath as Ben’s long finger rubbed her inner wrists, the circular motion pulsating through her whole body, re-igniting the throbbing between her legs, which spread involuntarily.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“I feel a little bit underdressed,” Rey whispered, smiling at him nervously.

“I guess we have to change that.” With those words, he pulled his t-shirt over his head, and Rey … she forgot what breathing was. His shoulders were wider than her wildest imaginations and his muscular chest slowly migrated into a six-pack that ended in an enticing V-line where his black jeans began. When did this man have time to work out?

Leaning over her, Ben pressed her down on his bed, his shoulders like a protective wall between her and the outside world. She threw her legs around him, pushing her whole body against his.

An inch away from her lips, he stopped.

“Wait … should we talk about this? I should have asked before … in the kitchen … couldn’t resist.” He hesitated and then inhaled deeper his chest hitting hers. “I have wanted you since the first moment I saw you. But I don’t want this to be a one-time thing—”

“I didn’t complain when you licked ice cream off me.” Rey said, beaming at Ben’s bewildered face.“Since I met you, I have been crazy about you.” She clenched her legs around him. “I would love to go back in time to lock that damn door.” Then, she pushed her hips against him, her underwear an unwelcome barrier. “I think I might have an ice cream kink now.”

Ben was gawking at her before his lips quivered up into the most genuine, happy smile.

“So I like you and you like me?” He asked, sheepishly.

“Yep, not sure how much more obvious I can be here.” Rey squeezed his hips deeper between her legs to stress her point.

“Alright then … I will … be right back.” Ben lifted himself and walked towards the door.

“Wait, what? Where are you going?” Rey asked, unsuccessfully masking the panic in her voice.

Ben simply grinned.

“We forgot the ice cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if you are ready to follow into Rey’s steps! Grab your ice cream spoon and put on “Love to love you baby” (that’s the actual song Rachel was listening to in the Friends episode “The one in Vegas, Part 1”).
> 
> I just had a blast with this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing it. 
> 
> Dedicated to schlooban. 
> 
> NapNapNapNapNap, you are brilliant and amazing and just the sweetest beta; thank you for everything.


End file.
